This invention is directed to an educational game, and more specifically, to an educational board game of the type employing tokens representing the different players, and a gameboard on which the tokens are movable.
Board games, as a class, are extremely popular, and have been employed in the educational game field. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,734, issued to Ziegler. Educational games, to be effective, should be simple to play, should be capable of acquainting the players with various different areas of a particular subject, and should be capable of reinforcing the learning experience. Although the Ziegler game, may, to some extent, have one or more of these desired attributes, improvement is always desirable. It is to an improved educational board game that the present invention is directed.